Sketchbook Shenanigans
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: Kōda has always been known to keep to himself, including his goal of becoming friends with Izuku Midoryia. But when Izuku accidentally finds Kōda's sketchbook, chaos ensues! Not a pairing fic and I apologize if the characters are a little OOC. Other than that, please review! Also, please don't flame me. Thank you :D


**Hey guys, I'm back at a new fandom! I feel that Kōda needs a little love, so here I am giving it to him. I'd like to dedicate this story to a close friend of mine who brought me here. You know who you are. By the way, I only watched clips from YouTube and six actual episodes, so please bear with me and don't flame me, please. Anyway, enjoy some sketchbook shenanigans!**

If there was one word you could use to describe Koji Kōda, it was silent. He never talked to anyone except animals, and he often used movements to speak. If you ever meet him, you'll be challenged on how well you play charades. Silent was the only word anyone really used to describe him.

Again, it depends on who you talk to. If you spoke to Katsuki Bakugou, he would call Kōda stupid or dumb, but he calls everyone that, so take his opinion with a grain of salt.

If you asked Kōda's best friend, Fukimage Tokoyami, he would describe Kōda as loyal and trustworthy. Kōda however was also close to Shoji, Sato, and occasionally Ojiro, and they were the only who ever heard him speak asides from Jiro.

Kōda liked hanging out with Tokoyami and the others, but he occasionally felt left out. Tokoyami, Sato, Ojiro and Shoji were friends with pretty much the entire class, and Kōda was just there.

Kōda's socially awkward personality got in his way of making friends. However, he planned to at least befriend one more student this year, and that student was Izuku Midoryia.

Izuku was filled with positivity and hope, which is something Kōda needed occasionally. Izuku was also approachable, which always increased Koda's hopes of becoming his friend.

The only thing that was in Kōda's way now was his social awkwardness.

"Kōda, now's your chance. Izuku's struggling with homework and you need to offer your services." Tokoyami whispered to Kōda as they watched Izuku rapping his knuckles against the table anxiously muttering to himself.

"I can't do that! What if I give the wrong answer? What if he gets mad or- "  
"Kōda! Stop doubting yourself and go talk to him!"

Panicking inside, Kōda got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Izuku. His heart seemed to pound harder with each step.

"Deku!" A familiar class president yelled out as he came running in with Uraraka.

"If you need help on your homework, allow me to assist you, my friend. I just found some new strategies to use for combat tomorrow!"

"O-Okay, um, thanks Iida,"

As Uraraka and lida sat down with Izuku, Koda stumbled away and sat back on the couch.

"It's okay, Kōda," Tokoyami reassured, "You'll have more chances."

Kōda sighed. This was just another of the 30, no, 40 failures of creating a friendship with Izuku.

"At this point, I should just give up."

"Kōda! Don't lose hope, for not everything that's lost can be found whole again."

"Dang, Tokoyami. You're inspirational. No wonder everyone likes you."

As the two kept talking, Tokoyami noticed that Dark Shadow was being a little rowdy.

"Kōda, don't you think it's time to go to bed now?"

Kōda shook his head as turned on the T.V.

"Okay, I'm going to bed then. Goodnight, Kōda."

Kōda waved to Tokoyami as he took out a small leather notebook and pencil when no one was looking. It was a small red leather book. He opened to a blank page and started to draw Izuku. He glanced at Izuku a few times to get his hair strands just right. He kept drawing even after Izuku left, Kōda finished some final touches on Tokoyami and Iida, and he drew for the rest of the night.

**6:15 am…**

Koda ended up falling asleep on the couch that night clutching his notebook. He was curled up in a ball, dreaming peacefully, until Iida started yelling at him.

"Kōda! Wake up! Class starts in 15 minutes and you're still in your pajamas!"

Kōda yelped as he scrambled upstairs to change. He ran downstairs a few moments later and ran out the door to the training area.

Little did he know a certain green-haired cinnamon roll was also running late that morning.

"Where the heck is my backpack?" He panicked as he grabbed a piece of fruit from the fridge and grabbed his backpack from the couch. He caught sight of a certain leather sketchbook next to his backpack.

"What the heck is this?" He thought as he picked it up, "I'll give it back to them later."

Izuku ran up to his bedroom to drop the book off, then ran to the training area.

**6:30 pm…**

After the long day, everyone practically flopped on the couch after school.

"Dude, Aizawa-Sensei worked us like olympians out there!" Kirishima gasped in between breaths.

"I…know right?" Denki wheezed as he clutched his throbbing chest.

"I feel totally fine! You guys are just weaklings! You have the muscles of a hecking twig!" Kacchan yelled.

"Quit you're ranting, Bakugo!" Kirishima yelled back.

"Don't tell me what to do! You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"Uno reverse card!" Denki yelled.

"Augh!"

As the three boys were screaming at each other, Izuku snuck off to his room to look at the leather book that plagued his mind for the last 5 hours. He darted inside and grabbed the book off his nightstand.

"Let's see, there's no name on the cover," He thought as he flipped the book open.

However, as he flipped through, he saw a glimpse of Tokoyami in the book.

"What the heck?" Izuku thought as he flipped back to Tokoyami.

The drawing had Tokoyami surrounded by a purple mist, with Dark Shadow appearing above him. Tokoyami was looking down and had a confident look on his face. The colors on the drawing were blended well, and it truly captured both the darkness and power of Tokoyami.

Izuku was blown away. Whoever had done this artwork truly knew Tokoyami well.

"Tokoyami! That's it!" Izuku exclaimed as he ran out of his dorm and straight to Tokoyami's.

**Tokoyami's room, 6:35 pm…**

"Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled, "I told you not to play with the sword!"

"Aw, but it's so shiny!"

Dark Shadow soon backed down after Tokoyami gave him his death glare. That's when a soft knock on the door broke the silence. Tokoyami opened it to see Izuku Midorya in front of him.

"Hey, Tokoyami!" Izuku greeted cheerfully, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Tokoyami replied as he gestured Izuku into his room.

"Who dares to challenge the great Shadow of the Night?" Dark Shadow bellowed as Izuku let out a small yelp.

"Shadow! We have a guest, please behave," Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow stuck his tongue out at him.

"Sorry, Midorya," Tokoyami muttered, "Shadow has been super playful lately. I was considering sending him to the girls if he wants to be Mr. Happy go lucky."

"At least the girls will appreciate my fencing skills!" Dark Shadow replied flexing his muscles.

Izuku chuckled a little.

"So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Tokoyami asked.

"Oh yeah! Uh, do you know who this belongs to?" Izuku asked as he handed Tokoyami the notebook, "There was a picture of you in it, so I thought you would know."

Tokoyami set the notebook under his lamp and opened the notebook to his picture.

"Whoa!" Dark Shadow exclaimed, "We look so cool! I look super scary!"

"I agree, I do look pretty cool," Tokoyami said as he looked at the other pages.

"Unfortunately, I don't know who it belongs to." Tokoyami stated as he handed it back to Izuku.

"Oh, um, thanks for trying though."

"Would you like me to accompany you in the search?"

"That would be great! Thanks, Tokoyami,"

Tokoyami simply smiled and nodded as Dark Shadow followed them humming happily.

**Kōda's room, 6:40 pm…**

"Where is it? Where is it? How did I lose it?" Kōda thought as he looked through his drawers.

Kōda had been looking for his notebook for the past 10 minutes. Shoji, Tokoyami, or Sato weren't around, and he didn't have the courage to ask anyone else, so he looked everywhere by himself.

"Where did I leave it last?" He thought as he began to pet his rabbit.

It was that moment that he knew he screwed up.

"Oh gosh it's on the couch!"

Kōda bolted down the hallways and ran into the living room, only to find Bakugo, Kirishima, and Kamanari still yelling at each other.

The room went silent when Kōda walked in.

"Hey, Kōda!" Kamanari greeted joyfully as Kōda waved nervously.

Kids stumbled over himself to get to the couch and panicked to not see the notebook.

"What's up, Kōda? Is everything okay?" Kirishima asked as Kōda continued to search the couch.

Kōda yelped at the sound of his name and scrambled upstairs.

"Man, I sometimes feel bad for him," Kirishima muttered.

"Serves him right!" Kacchan replied, "That moron is just too stupid to talk! No wonder he has no friends!"

"Quit it, Bakugo," Kaminari exclaimed, "We can't just say that about him."

"Yeah sure! If he keeps this up, he's gonna end up dying alone with no one at his funeral!"

The three started to argue, not knowing that Kōda was down the hallways listening to every word.

**Living room, 6:50 pm…**

Shoji was downstairs watching Kacchan arm wrestle Kirishima, who seemed to get over the argument in a matter of seconds.

"Hello, Shoji," Tokoyami said as he stood next to Shoji along with Izuku.

"Hello, Tokoyami. Hello, Midorya," Shoji greeted as Kacchan pinned Kirishima.

"Do you know who this belongs to?" Izuku asked as he handed Shoji the notebook.

Shoji quietly looked through the book and paused at a picture of himself. He had headphones and was standing heroically above the city of Tokyo. The lights seemed to make Shoji pop out and seem powerful.

"I have no idea, but I do know one person who can draw well," Shoji answered as he pointed at Kaminari, "Sato saw him draw Aizawa-Sensei during summer camp, and he said it was remarkable."

"Thanks, Shoji!" Izuku said with a smile as he ran over to Kamanari.

"Hey, Kaminari!" Izuku asked, "Is this yours?"

Kaminari took the notebook and looked through, only to find pictures of him, Kirishima, and Kacchan.

"Dudes! Look at these drawings of us!" He exclaimed as the two mentioned came over to look at the drawings.

"They captured my intimidation so well," Kirishima said, "I look so tough!"

"Dude, I'm leaping on buildings like a boss!" Kaminari added.

"Whoever drew me messed up a whole bunch!" Bakugo exclaimed, "My explosions are supposed to be bigger and my mask is too short!"

Kōda was on the top of the stairs, crying silently about what Bakugo was saying earlier about him being stupid. However, when he heard the word 'drawing', he perked up. Did they find…

Kōda peeked downstairs to see everyone surrounded a little leather notebook. **_His_** notebook.

"Oh no!" He thought, "Should I get it now? I don't want to attract attention. Wait is he there?"

Kōda stared at the group and found Izuku Midoriya looking the notebook Kōda has been hiding since he applied to U.A. That was Kōda's most prized possession asides from his rabbit, now it's in the hands of one of the most famous U.A. students of all time.

"Shoot," Kōda thought to himself as he watched the group silently.

**7:20 pm…**

"Great," Izuku muttered, "I have no lead on who this belongs to."

"Deku! I heard that you had a lost notebook," Iida said as he ran up to Izuku.

"Yeah, uh, I found this early this morning and I don't know who it belongs to. It has no name or anything!"

Iida and Uraraka, who had just walked up, looked through the book and found pictures of themselves.

"My gosh! This is impressive!" Iida exclaimed, "The detail of the characters and the blending of the colors is stunning."

"Oh my gosh!" Uraraka said, "They made me float above the ocean! Look at the cute dolphins!"

Izuku smiled at them. Whoever drew all these really knew them well. It had to be a student, but who?

Kōda watched everything from the top of the stairs.

"You okay, Kōda?" Sato asked as Kōda yelped.

"No," Kōda said, "Something special to me went missing and people are seeing it and-"

"Kōda!" Sato said, "Why don't you simply ask for it back?"

"That's what I've been trying to do," Koda replied, "But I can't seem to do it."

"Asking for your notebook is only a small task," Sato stated as he watched the group downstairs, "If you can't say a few words to retrieve your notebook, how can you say a few words to retrieve a life as a hero?"

Kōda's breath hitched in his throat for a second., but something still nipped at him like a mosquito bite.

"Why are you scared anyway?" Sato asked, "You've been with these guys for a long time. It's not like you're talking to class 1-B. Is it because of Izuku?"

"I just wanted to be his friend for a long time, but I feel so nervous that I'll screw up. It's not like we're meeting for the first time, it's just…well…"

"You think that he's cool and you're nervous."

Kōda twiddled his thumbs nervously as Sato gave him a small nudge on the arm and smiled.

"You can do it, buddy. I believe in you."

When Sato left, Kōda decided to go back to his room and just go to sleep early. Sato was right, he had had to ask for it back even if it was as scary as facing the entire League of Villains without a quirk.

"I have to do it," Kōda thought, "What kind of hero am I if I can't even ask for a notebook?"

**6:20 am…**

Kōda felt his heart clogging his throat as he walked to Present Mic's class. This moment was one of the most intense moments he could ever experience. It only took a couple words to get his notebook back. That was it.

"I can do this," Kōda thought as he walked into the room only to see **the entire class looking at his notebook!**

"Oh gosh! I thought no one would care! Now there's so much attention, what can I do?" Kōda thought as he watched everyone joyfully comment on the drawings.

"I look so happy! *Ribbit*" Tsu said as she saw herself.

"The artist really captured my dazzling eyes!" Aoyama added as he looked at his picture.

Kōda sat in his chair as he stared at the group who had his notebook. He was glued to his seat with anticipation as Sato sat in his seat, which was close to Kōda's.

"It's now or never, Kōda," Sato mouthed to Kōda.

With every ounce of courage in his body, Kōda stood up and walked towards the group.

"Hi, Kōda," Shoji said as Kōda gave a small smile and wave on his way towards Izuku, who was holding his book.

Kōda tapped Izuku's shoulder, and Izuku turned around rather quickly.

"Hi, Kōda. What's going on?" Izuku asked as Kōda took a deep breath.

"The n-notebook is m-mine," Kōda stuttered as everyone turned to look at Kōda.

"Oh! In that case, here's your book back," Izuku replied with a smile as he handed Kōda the notebook.

"T-thank you, Izuku," Kōda said as Izuku turned back to speak with Uraraka and Iida.

"That was all your art, Kōda?" Kirishima asked as Kōda gave a small nod.

"You stupid rockhead!" Bakugo yelled, "My muscles aren't sticks! My hair is also way spikier than those soft tufts you gave me!"

Kōda trembled a little at Bakugo's sudden outburst.

"Why don't you try it yourself then, Kacchan," Izuku shot back as Bakugo grabbed Izuku by the collar.

"I'm going to kill-"

"What's going on here?" Present Mic asked as silence fell among the class.

"You guys save the drama for your mamas and let's get our English groove on!" Present Mic said as the class sat in their seats, prepared for the 'fun' lesson on idioms.

**After class…**

Kōda tried to leave the classroom as fast as he could. The last thing he wanted was to be Bakugo's prey, especially today.

As he darted off, someone grabbed him by the shoulder, which made Kōda yelp. He turned around to see Izuku panting a little while attempting to keep a smile on his face.

"Hey, Kōda. I just wanted to say that you're a great artist, and I'd like to see more someday," Izuku said.

"T-thank you, Izuku," Kōda replied, "You h-have no idea h-how m-much that means t-to me,"

"It's all good," Izuku said as he turned to leave.

"Izuku?" Kōda said as Izuku turned around again.

"I w-was wondering if w-we c-can become friends," Kōda stuttered, "Not j-just acquaintances that s-say h-hi every once in a w-while. I m-mean actual c-close friends,"

Uraraka and Iida came up behind Izuku during the few seconds in the span of silence.

"Of course, we can be friends, Kōda," Izuku replied with a soft smile, "You're super nice and a loyal person! How can I be a jerk and say no?"

Kōda felt a smile creep on his face faster than a cheetah. He hasn't smiled this way in a while, the last time he did is when he met Tokoyami, Shoji, Sato, and Ojiro. They became a squad together and helped each other in anyway they could. Kōda had missed the feeling of this smile, it was like cool rain in a desert.

"You're awesome, Kōda!" Uraraka said as she gave Kōda a small hug.

"It's nice that you've expanded your branches of relationships, Kōda," Iida said with a smile as he shook Kōda's hand.

Izuku shook Kōda's hand after Iida.

"Um, Izuku, is it alright if I g-give you s-something?" Kōda asked.

"Totally! What is it?" Izuku asked as Kōda reached into his backpack and pulled out a drawing he had in a clear paper protector.

It was a beautifully sketched and colored drawing of Izuku. He was in a pose to use One for All, but his shadow was All Might instead of Izuku's own shadow. The colors seemed to build up tension and power just by looking at it.

"Wow! I…don't know what to say! Thank you!" Izuku replied with a smile as he suddenly got confused, "Why is my shadow actually All Might's shadow?"

"You said that you looked up to All Might when we did the room presentation contest, so I figured that I'll draw you like you're his…um…super close friend or something,"

Izuku looked a little startled at first, but the fear melted away when Kōda wore his signature nervous smile.

"Thank you," Izuku restated as the bell rang for the next class.

"Oh shoot, we're going to be late!" Izuku exclaimed as Kōda, Izuku, and Uraraka ran down the hall to the next class.

"No running in the halls!" Iida shouted as he followed the others.

Tokoyami was a few yards behind them smiling.

"How do you think he feels after all of this? Will he completely ditch us now that Kōda is friends with them?" Dark Shadow asked as Tokoyami chuckled.

"Kōda will never leave a friend behind," Tokoyami replied, "Knowing him, no branches fall off his tree of relationships."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Dark Shadow asked in complete bewilderment.

"It means that he'll always be our friend no matter who or what he does," Tokoyami restated as Dark Shadow gasped in realization.

"Good job, Kōda," Tokoyami thought, "Today you truly were Plus Ultra."

**That was the story guys! I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I had to use what I could, and all my research came down to this. Please review, and I hope to write again soon. Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast Mode! See you next time ;D**


End file.
